


Draw Something

by Seito



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Draw Something, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve discovered Draw Something. It's all downhill from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draw Something

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at Avengers Kink Meme

Steve had discovered it by accident.   
  
Natasha managed to teach him that he could download these things called ‘apps’ to the tablet Tony gave him. There were all sorts of apps to be founded. Natasha suggested that he look for something related to his interest. So Steve typed in “drawing” and one of the first results was this app called ‘Draw Something’.   
  
Steve hit download and that was it. He was hooked.   
  
The concept of the game was simple once Steve managed to fumble his way past creating a login and starting a game with a random stranger. He was given a word and had to draw the word to his best ability. It was good practice and any word he didn’t recognize turned out to be something from pop culture so double the bonus. So far Steve learned what a Pikachu (the whole “concept” of Pokemon required more time than Steve thought. There was no way that it was a video game. It was like learning about a new country), Adele (she’s a singer and Steve already saved two of her songs to listen to while he’s drawing) and The Lorax (Steve... didn’t understand The Lorax yet. All he got out of it was that it was a book and a movie and fans didn’t agree. He’ll form his own opinion later.)   
  
All in all, it was a fun game.   
  
“YES I HAVE ENOUGH COINS TO BUY ANOTHER COLOR PACK!”   
  
“Steve?”   
  
Steve looked up to see his teammates gathered around the table, staring at him. “Umm,” Steve said, a light blush coloring his cheeks. He hadn’t meant to shout like that. “Sorry about that?”   
  
“Hooked on a video game?” Tony asked, amused. “Our fearless leader is growing up so fast,” he teased, wiping a fake tear from his eye.   
  
“It’s just a drawing,” Steve defended. He drew a good javelin! “This app gives you coins for everything drawing you make. It’s good practice.”   
  
“That’s how they get you hooked onto their apps,” Clint said. “It’s a reward system and all. You finish a task, you get a prize and you keep coming back over and over again.”   
  
“Just don’t get addicted,” Natasha warned.   
  
“I won’t,” Steve promised.   
  
He was not addicted.   
  
\-------------------   
  
“Steve?”   
  
Steve broke out of his thoughts as he heard Bruce calling him. “Yes?”   
  
“What are you doing?” Bruce asked. He had walked into the kitchen to find Steve standing in front of the fridge, staring at his tablet.   
  
Steve blushed. “Uh... well.” An idea suddenly occurred to him. He could ask Bruce! It wasn’t against the rules to ask other people for help. It wasn’t like his opponent would know and there was no way Steve was going to break their ninety nine streak.   
  
“Do you know what this is?” Steve asked. He turned the tablet around so Bruce could see. It was pink ball with two red ovals under it.   
  
“Kirby,” Bruce said.   
  
Steve quickly hit the letters and bounced as the little pencil scribbled ‘CORRECT!’ on the screen. “YES!”   
  
“Steve?”   
  
Suddenly remembering that Bruce was still in the room, Steve blushed again. “Thanks Bruce,” he said.   
  
“What is that?” Bruce asked.   
  
“It’s a game,” Steve said sheepishly. “You pick a word, draw it and your opponent has to guess that it was. Then they pick a word, draw it and then you have to pick the word. It’s really fun.”   
  
Bruce rubbed his chin. “Really? How interesting. Tell me more?”   
  
\-----------------   
  
“So I was thinking if we tighten the grip here, past the wire through this junction and add a secondary battery we could -- Bruce? Bruce!” Tony turned around to see Bruce was glued to a tablet, fiddling with something and ignoring anything Tony was say.   
  
Tony peered over, looking at Bruce was doing. He gasped as he recognized that layout. “Are you playing Draw Something?”   
  
Bruce looked up. “It’s fun,” he said.   
  
Tony looked at the detailed drawing of a tugboat. “That’s pretty detailed. Who are you playing against?”   
  
“Steve.”   
  
“Really? Okay that’s it, I’m reinstalling that app.”   
  
\---------------------------   
  
“Are we missing something here?” Clint asked.   
  
Natasha, Clint and Thor stood, staring at the three teammates who are crashed on the couch, eyes glued to their tablets. They hadn’t moved in hours. Natasha, Clint and Thor had even gone out to eat and no one had moved from their spot. They were gone for three hours!   
  
“They seem to be... I believe the phrase is ‘Lost in their world’?” Thor said sagely.   
  
Suddenly Steve cried out. “This is not a drawing Tony!” He turned his tablet around to show three green dots on the screen.   
  
Tony snickered. “Of course it is!”   
  
“What on Earth is this suppose to be?” Steve said.   
  
“Be nice,” Bruce warned, never looking up from his tablet.   
  
“Oh no,” Natasha said, burying her face into her hand. “What did I say about addiction?”   
  
“Is that Draw Something?” Clint said horrified.   
  
“What is this Draw Something?” Thor asked.   
  
“It’s a game,” Clint started to explain. “That involved drawing and …” He stopped at Thor’s confused look. Sighing, Clint grabbed a tablet.   
  
“Here let me show you.”   
  
\------------------------------------   
  
Fury twitched once, then twice. The meeting had started ten minutes ago and not a single member of the Avengers was paying attention. All of them were glued to those goddamn tablets. He had expected this from Stark, even Barton. But never from Rogers and Romanov.   
  
He slammed his fist onto the table. “THAT IS IT! THAT FUCKING DRAW SOMETHING APP IS NOW BANNED! ALL OF YOU HAND OVER YOUR TABLETS!”   
  
“What?!”   
“NO!”   
“FRIEND STEVE HAS NOT YET ANSWERED MY DRAWING!”   
  
“NOW!” Fury bellowed. He confiscated all the tablets. The Avengers grumbled but all of them knew it wasn’t like they couldn’t continue their games once they got back to the Tower. Tony had more than enough tablets lying around.   
  
Later, in his office, Fury eyed the tablets. “What is so good about that game?” he asked. He stared at drawing on Thor’s tablet. It looked like it was some of spoon. “A ladle?” Fury asked, entering the letters.   
  
To his surprise the game scribbled “CORRECT” on the screen. Then it gave Fury three choices. “Hmm... Star Wars,” Fury said, choosing the selection.   
  
This was kinda... fun.


End file.
